Spike's Revenge
by Seth Hoult
Summary: Chase has always had to be the one to pick up the pieces of whatever Spike breaks. But what happens when Bree goes too far and Spike's wrath is taken out on her. Can Chase pick up the broken pieces, or will Spike's revenge prove to be too much and tear the lab rats apart? A REQUESTED FIC! (luv u chase jack ani) WARNING: VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, RAPE!
1. Spike's Revenge

**Author's Note: Hey friendship I bet I know what you're thinking! (My version of what you're thinking: Seth needs to calm his balls down and just update his other stories instead of posting new ones all the time). Well guess what, I'm posting it and not to seem insensitive to my other stories or anything it's just that I have so many ideas for stories and it's just like… Okay picture a cup (me! I'm the cup!) that's being filled up with water (ideas!) and now imagine the water just keeps being poured, more and more, passing even the brim and leaking out and spilling everywhere! (That is exactly what is happening here!). Also this was requested (so I pretty much had to, it was a really great suggestion and let's just say it really inspired me) by a fellow writer by the name of "**_**luv u chase jack ani**_**". So a big shout out for her yeah! And for all my regular and dedicated Fuzzy Buddy's out well this might come off a bit dark and sad/angry than my other stories, but you know it's Spike so here we go again!**

**WARNING: RAPE! Some Violence and Language (not in that order)**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Lab Rats if this is what's happening, but then again I guess that's why it's called Fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Spike's Revenge**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.) **

"Alright Chase, time for a little bionic revenge." Bree whispers to herself before super speeding over to Chase ripping apart his clothes. Rushing out quickly to get something stupid to add onto him, until Bree ended up tripping, accidently ripping the rest of Chase's clothes off. Leaving him completely nude in front of everyone. "What the-!" Chase shouts, trying to cover himself with what was left of his clothes. People noticed quickly and began shouting random things at Chase. "Hahahha hey look that nerd just tore off his clothes!" "Hahha what a freak!" "Aye weirdo put some clothes on, nobody wants to see that!"

Chase then started trying to get away by making a break for the open doors and into the halls looking for somewhere to hide. Suddenly just as quick as his clothes tore off, Bree came running and rushed Chase into the janitor's closet. "Bree what the hell?!" Chase shouts in surprise and shock, after being humiliated in front of all his peers. "Chase, I'm so sorry… I don't even know… I just ugh." Bree started mumbling out, before thinking about what to say and explain herself to Chase.

"What were you thinking?!" Chase then yells causing Bree to cringe at what Chase had to say. "Were you even thinking at all?! I mean come one Bree, you know how dangerous it is to being using your bionics out in public and with all those people there who could've easily seen you… if they weren't all looking at me." Chase says, whispering the last part out before trying to find something around him to make him somewhat decent. "No Chase listen, that's why I had to do it..." "Well that's, nice of you to say Bree but next time please be careful." Chase responds still a bit shocked at what just happened making him completely oblivious about blaming Bree for anyway she might've been involved.

'_I should tell him… no wait, maybe I should just let this blow over as some freak accident. Damn it who am I kidding he's bound to figure it out, just like everything else. I've got to be the one to tell him though…' _Bree thinking to herself, struggling between telling Chase what really happened or just not telling him before making up her mind. "Listen Chase-" "Can you see anything in here, you know that I can use to cover myself like a towel or something…" Chase interrupts before looking next to Bree to find a dart gun. "No Chase, listen! I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened out there not just because it happened but because I started it." Bree admitted before closing her eyes, not wanting to see Chase's reaction.

"….." After hearing nothing out of Chase, Bree opens her eyes and see's Chase's face barely inches away from hers. Causing her to jump back in surprise, nearly falling before Chase grabs her by the front of her shirt and pulls her forward. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Chase demanded. "I didn't mean it." Bree mumbles. "To hell you didn't, you knew exactly what you were doing!" Chase shouts in response, before backing away with a scowl on his face, pulling his hair while growling a bit, getting angrier just from being next to Bree. "Look I can fix this, I'll just go and find you some-"

"Just take me home." Chase growls out, interrupting Bree. "What? Chase how am I-" "The same way you got me in this closet and ripped my damn clothes off! Your bionics." Chase explains in frustration, his breathing starting to get heavy. "Oh right…" Bree whispers, guilt and depression filling her even more as she opened to closet door before using her super speed to grab Chase and run towards home, making it there in less than 5 seconds.

Chase breaking away from Bree as soon as he could, already heading towards the lab, intent on ignoring Bree and try to calm himself down. Bree seeming to have not taken the hint starts mumbling out apologies. "Chase! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to go so far! You know that, right?!" Bree says, as she follows Chase into the lab, having not meant to go as far as expose her brother to the school. "Get away from me…" Chase said as he pulled on his hair trying to get away from Bree, who just got even closer to make sure Chase was okay. "Chase…" Bree said trying to be comforting, but instead having the opposite effect by provoking him further, activating his commando app.

"Get away from me!" Spike roared before chasing after Bree, striking out at her as she tried to use her super speed to get away, before he suddenly caught Bree by her hair. Spike then pulled her down on the ground before jumping on top of her, throwing punches at her across the face. His eyes glaring down at Bree with his mouth twisted into an angry snarl. "Wait, Spike! Remember me? I'm Bree! C'mon you know who I am! It's Bree!" Bree screamed when Spike raised a fist to attack again. Instead Spike put his hand down, as if recognizing Bree as not a threat. Bree then instantly feeling less tense, when she felt Spike begin to shift his weight off her.

"Thank god, don't ever play with me like that! I thought you were going to kill me!" Bree breathed out in rushed relief, trying to sit and get up from under Spike. But before Bree could get the chance to get back up, Spike had her pinned again, only this time with a knife held at her throat. With a growl, Spike roughly pushed Bree back to the floor, the knife in his hand slightly grazing against Bree's chest, just barely light enough to not draw blood. Bree suddenly froze in fear, Spike simply smirking at her response as he started directing the knife closer to where her heart is. Bree then closed her eyes tight, preferring not to witness the moment her flesh would be stabbed by her childhood friend. Bree was surprised when instead of flesh being stabbed; she felt her shirt tear instead.

Nervously flicking her eyes open. Bree see's Spike having torn her shirt and bra off, leaving her top completely bare for him to see. Bree then tried to cover herself before Spike suddenly growled in protest putting her arms back at her side before leaning in closer to her, panting heavily. "What's wrong Bree? I thought you liked to tear clothes off, or is that just your thing?" Spike asks sarcastically as he looked down at her. "It was an accident..." Bree whimpers.

"Shut up!" Spike shouts in response, Bree trying to hold in her cries but unable to as she began to realize what was about to happen. "Why're you doing this?" Bree asks between her sobs, as she looked up to Spike. Hoping against hope that somewhere Chase will pop up and save her from this monster. "Don't act like you don't know you fucking cunt! You put yourself in this shit, and you damn well deserve every bit of it. After all the shit you've pulled…" Spike growls out as he reaches down and unbuckles Bree's belt, before pressing the knife to her side as she struggles.

"But it was just an accident… on stupid mistake, I'm sorry!" Bree explains. "No it's not! It's the same shit over and over with you, and now I'm gonna get even…" Spike says as he cuts into her left love handle, as Bree cries in pain. "Ahhhhhh!" "This is for every time you thought that you were better than anybody else, and that you were too good for anyone!" Spike roars as he cuts deeper, pleased with the look on pain on Bree's face, before he suddenly stopped.

"God, please don't do this." Bree starts pleading, hoping that this is just a bad dream or at the very least Spike will just change back to Chase and everything will be okay. "God isn't listening." Spike simply responds, as he pulls off Bree's pants and underwear in one go. "Please…" Bree continues. "And this, this is for what you just did earlier." Spike says. "STOP Ahhhhrg-ck!" Bree cries out as she feels Spike enter her, burying himself to the hilt with one thrust before pulling out and ramming back in with as much speed and force as a train, driven only by Spike's rage.

"AHHRGHRHR stop! Wh-huhat! The Fu-cckkk! SPIKE!" Bree screamed, continuing to yell obscenities as Scott pounded into her, unrelentingly and savagely fast. The knife in Spike's hand began to rip even farther into Bree's skin and the worst part was that the pain below her waist easily beat out the others on the agony meter. "Quit crying bitch! Scream again and I'll beat the shit out of you!" Spike roared, her pleas only seeming to make him angrier, and a bit pleased in some way Before Spike decided to switch position by pulling out of Bree, giving her some relief before he plunged right into her ass. Bree now feeling nearly 100 times more pain than before but still trying to hold back her cries, but only managing to barely hold herself from whimpering in pain. "If you're not gonna listen then here I'll scream with you. Ahhh somebody help!" Spike shouts tauntingly to Bree as he still held the knife by her face, accidently cutting into her right shoulder.

Bree simply lay unresponsive, besides her cries and whimpers that nobody else could hear as she was raped. Spike's dick felt massive and ridiculously long to Bree. The pain in her ass and, by extension, the feel and size of Spike's cock stabbing into her was the focus of Bree's being for the next twenty or so minutes it took for Spike to come. By this time, Spike had given up his hold on Bree's bleeding and wounded hip to rip higher into Bree's side, Spike's knife now dragging a couple inches down from the side of her ribs to its resting place. Bree's shoulder was as bloody and cut up on her hip and Spike's left hand was now in Bree's cut hip, causing even more pain as Spike pulled that side up to give himself more of an angle to push into.

At this point Bree's voice was too hoarse from screaming to yell. Tears pooled down her eyes and her head was laying on the ground, smacking up and down in rhythm to Spike's wild thrusts. Soon her head smacked the floor with more frequency and urgency as Spike slammed into her twice as fast and three times as painfully. Then Spike buried himself to the hilt as he came, leaning down so his teeth could latch on to Bree's neck as he rode out his climax. Bree then completely shocked, feeling disgusted with herself as she felt his essence inside of her before everything went black. Completely unnoticed by Spike as he jerked down into Bree's body as he came, making sure to milk out every last drop of cum from his cock.

Soon Spike was completely spent, the intense euphoria from his orgasm soon started flooding his every being, sending him back into Chase's mind as Chase came back. It was then that Chase realized where he was and that Bree had stopped moving entirely, not even so much as a breath. With a start, Chase unlatched himself from Bree, coming back to himself as he watched jets of blood splash over him, Bree who was completely still, and the floor. "AHHHH!" He screamed in terror before scrambling back onto his legs to grab the house phone and quickly dial 911. *beep* *beep* "911 what's your emergency?" "Somebody help! I-I NEED SOMEBODY" Chase shouted out, still completely in shock and hoping Bree would be alright.

* * *

**Was it a bit much? Because I've done smut before but never rape and this was my first attempt, and you know I figured that if I'm doing this as a request then it has to be perfect (which is probably why it took so long), so overall I hope you liked it and thanks again to ****luv u jack ani**** for trusting me with this fic ;) And please review to let me know what you think okay? Thank you.**

**-Seth Hoult**


	2. (I'm Not) Sorry

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter, wow I don't know what it is but I'm excited for this myself. I can't wait for you all to read the outcome of this. Now I know this chapter is a bit short and more on the sad/suspenseful side but I think it's necessary (plus I'm not good with hospital scenes and the long waiting, and it might also be the fact that I hate/am scared of hospitals so there will be a bit of a time jump the next chapter, for fair warning) for what's about to go down in the next chapter which hopefully will be done soon *insert crossed fingers* damn it, it's not working! Also quick shout out to luv u chase jack ani for requesting this in the first place. Anyways please review to let me know your thoughts on this, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Lab Rats, and after reading my stories they're probably glad I don't because it would not belong on Disney, just saying…**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – (I'm Not) Sorry**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.) **

"What happened?!" Davenport shouted out as he grabbed Chase by his shoulders, shaking him a bit out of fear and shock after getting called in from work to the hospital for Bree. "Donald, Donald… try to relax you're scaring Chase." Tasha says as she notices the look of terror on Chase before Davenport loosened his grip and let him go.

"Alright but can somebody tell me what's going on and why Bree is in the hospital?" Davenport says trying to sound calm as he takes a seat, failing as soon as he tightens his grip on the edge of the armchair. "Well… Chase was the one who called the hospital in the first place and they called you and my mom who got me and Adam out and rushed us over here." Leo explains quickly after seeing the look on Davenport, as if he would kill the messenger before he turned his attention over to Chase.

"I-I…" Chase tries to say, trembling at the thought of what happened earlier. "Chase calm down, you're shaking. What is it? What happened?" Tasha says trying to comfort Chase as she sits him down next to Adam, who had been silent and still since he heard about Bree being in the hospital. "Chase you know you're here with family, you can tell us whatever it was that happened. Right?" Tasha asks while Chase just stares blankly, looking between Adam, Leo, Davenport and back to Tasha before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It started out as a norm-mal day I-I guess." Chase stutters, trying to find the right words for what he was going to say. _'No words would ever be able to make this right anyways, I should just confess and take whatever punishment I deserve.'_ Chase thinks to himself, looking down from his family as he starts to explain. "I had found out earlier that Bree had ditched me to hang out with some of her new friends and I was kind of mad and I just sort of… used my override app on Bree at school to get back at her. And then she tried to get back at me but… something happened and instead I e-ended up naked in front of the who-ole school." Chase says looking back up at everyone, trying to get a grip, seeing the shocked and worried looks as well as the disappointment from Davenport from using the override app.

"After that things just started getting worse… I rushed out, trying to find a place to hide from everyone until Bree came by and used her bionics to rush me away… saving me." Chase says as he starts to let his tears out, Tasha rubbing circles in his back while he continues. "T-then we got into an argument and she told me what she did and I just got even angrier and told her to just take me home… and when we got there I tried to get away from her but, she wouldn't leave me alone she just kept following me, and apologizing like her life depended on it… I t-tried to warn her to get a-away since I could feel SPIKE coming out, but I was too late. And after that I can't remember… all I know is that Bree was bleeding and practically lifeless on the lab floor before I called for help." Chase finishes before he starts breaking out into sobs.

Everyone completely shocked at the news of what happened, Davenport ready to go off on Chase for even letting Spike out in the first place and being careless with the override app by using it on Bree for revenge instead of an emergency. Before suddenly a doctor showed up, "Chase Davenport?" the doctor announced in the room as everyone stood up. Davenport rushing over to know what has happened to Bree. "Yes? How is Bree? Is she alive?! Can I go see her?!" Davenport says, rushing off into questions feeling a rush of anxiety. "Bree is alive and doing much better, you managed to actually just get her here in the nick of time. However she's lost a lot of blood and under the circumstance from shock she seems to have put herself in a comatose like state-" "WHAT?!" Chase shouts out, forgetting about his tears as he looks at the doctor in shock at what he caused. _'Is she going to wake up… she has to!'_ Chase thinks as he tries to listen to the doctor.

"As I was saying, her shock-induced coma is only temporary and shouldn't last very long, but luckily she seems to have sustained some of her conscious and is able to hear everything going on. Which is why I must warn you though, due to her traumatized state of mind at the moment, I can only allow you to visit one at a time. It's very crucial that you don't all rush any information out, her mind is very fragile at the moment and could cause multiple side effects such as amnesia. Just remember that and you can each go see her now… separately." The doctor explains, before leading them over to Bree's room.

"Now I trust you'll do as I requested for the sake of your daughter, so if you need anything I'll just be down the hall with my next patient. Excuse me." The doctor says, excusing himself. "Donald why don't you go first, I'll stay out here with the kids and they can decide who goes next okay?" Tasha asks, looking between everyone as they agree. Davenport walking in as Adam and Leo argue over who goes next, with Chase remaining unresponsive leaning against the wall before sitting down, pulling his knees up to his head as he leans down in a near fetal position.

Meanwhile Davenport just now walking in looks around before instantly focusing his attention to Bree. Seeing her bandaged on her side and shoulder while hooked up to an IV, heart monitor as well as a mask that covered most of her face to help her breath, and all other kinds of machinery only seemed to break him more at the sight of her in this condition. Wanting to run over to her side, Davenport stood perfectly still as if he were paralyzed. The seconds ticked by, with the clock in the room making an annoying tick sound which only made the silence seem even more unbearable. The heart monitor beeping with every breathe she took and mist covering the inside of the mask whenever she exhaled.

Struggling to remain calm and strong for Bree, Davenport slowly walks over to her side. Yet every second he looked down at Bree seemed to drive him even more insane. "Bree?" Davenport said, sounding more like a question as Bree laid unresponsive. "Bree… I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for not being there and not, taking the time you needed for me to be a father I'm just sorry and I want you, no I need you to get out of this and wake up. Please, I don't know what I'd do if you left us… We need you Bree." Davenport says trying to hold his tears back, wanting to stay strong and reassuring for Bree.

"And I promise as soon as you get out of this, I'll try my best to get you everything you need... We can do it together as a family and, try to make it right again... to make it through as a family… I'll stay home more often and work out of the house if I have to, you can have your own room again and decorate it just the way you want it, just please come back to us. Come back to me baby girl…" Davenport begs, losing it more and more until he couldn't take it and walked away. Next Adam came in, then Leo and Tasha, each explaining their own sorrow and hopes for Bree to awaken soon, leaving Chase for last. At first not wanting to see the aftermath of what he did but after arguing with himself Chase decided to go in. Completely unsure of how to react, Chase walks in slowly while he tries to think of what he can say to Bree. _'How could I have let this happen? This is all my fault… if I had more control over myself then none of this would've happened! I'd still have Bree safe and happy even if she was with her friends… Why'd I have to get jealous and ruin everything?!' _Chase thinks to himself before he starts to speak.

"I'm so sorry Bree, I didn't mean to be so mad at you… I just… I don't know." Chase replies before breaking out into sobs, leaning his head down by her side, unable to control himself after seeing Bree in the state she was in. After all he practically put her there. _'It's alright Chase, I forgive you it's not your fault it was-' _Bree thinks to herself, wishing she would wake up and tell him and everybody else to stop torturing themselves any further, she'll be fine. _**'Bullshit! It was his fault and he knows it, if anything he deserves to suffer for this!' **_someone shouts out in Bree's head. _'What was that? What the hell is going on?!'_ Bree thinks as she internally freaks out, unsure of what's going on inside of her head. _**'I'll tell what the hell is going on, you we're just about to pussy out like a little bitch! Letting' this guy walk over you just cause he said he's sorry!' **_the voice shouted back, reminding Bree a lot like Spike which just made her cringe internally.

'_He's not walking all over me! He's apologizing, and he wasn't the one that put me here, Spike did Chase was the one who saved me!'_ Bree shouts back into her subconscious, feeling a bit annoyed with having to argue with what feels like herself. _**'I'm nothing like you! You're weak if you can't even admit to yourself that this is more than just any sorry can fix, if anything you shouldn't even have to apologize! You need to be the one making demands and some changes if you want to stop putting yourself in these situations, always being the girl that only cares about how she looks, too busy caring about what people think that she doesn't have enough time to think for herself isn't how you're gonna make things like this stop happening!' **__the voice explains, breaking Bree more and more with how much she was right._

"I wish I could just take it back Bree… you have no idea how much I do, and if you can hear me I hope you…" Chase continues, trying to hold back his own cries. _**'Yeah I bet he wishes it was him to do it instead of Spike, huh?! That sick fuck!' **_Bree hears the voice say as she tries to listen more to what Chase has to say between his sobs. "I can't say I'll understand how you feel about all this when you're out of here, but whether you want me around or not… just let me know, and I'll go away, you'll never have to see me again or worry about… 'him' coming out ever again." Chase manages to say as he takes one last look at Bree on the hospital bed, before leaving feeling more and more guilty with every step away.

'_**Hmph that's right he better be walking away, god I wish you could see him run…' **__the voice continues. 'Will you just stop! It's bad enough what happened…' _Bree demands trying to get a hold of herself before she digs herself any deeper. _**'And it'll only get worse the more you keep running away, matter of fact why don't you go on with them. Run like the bitch you are!' **__the voice snaps back. 'Yeah well how am I supposed to deal with this huh?! What am I supposed to do, that's gonna fix this?' _Bree asks, giving in a bit to her emotions as she starts to cry in her subconscious.

'_**You can start by not being sorry EVER. He can go on all he wants with sorry, that's all I've heard from all of them is sorry! I'm sick of it, and all the I didn't mean to, how could I have known, and all those other things that mean NOTHING. It's never going to be able to take back all that pain, all that torture, and tears you spent, hoping for everything to stop and get better on their own. Just stop being the victim! And learn to get stronger on your own. Stop with the relying and the begging for things to get better, when you can do it on your own!' **__the voice shouts out. 'How?' _Bree thinks to the voice, not wanting to end up back where she was at the moment. _**'I'll show you…' **__the voice replies._


End file.
